


Meaning

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/F, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Genderswap, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing, OTPtober, genderswap AU, no beta we die like men, they are girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Bokuto loved his girlfriend and Akaashi enjoyed spending time with her.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 17





	Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Significado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178603) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 24: Genderswap AU

“A-kaa-shii-chaaan,” Bokuto hummed the girl's surname and she saw her turn in her direction. “Do you want to train more with me?”

“Bokuto, don't kill the girl.” Konoha asked, throwing her hair tied back.

The girls started getting ready to leave, talking about the program they were watching in common and they left only Akaashi and Bokuto on the court. The youngest one sighed, fixing the tiara on her head to hold part of her hair short and curled at the ends that delicately contoured her face and never failed to make her captain's heart accelerate.

“Of course, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi answered seriously, a little smile appeared on her face.

“Keiko-chan, you will kill me from heart attack if you continue like this,” the girl grumbled, passing her hands in her rebellious gray hair with black root stuck in a ponytail

“Why, Kohaku-san?” It was a sincere questioning, she really didn't understand what was wrong. Akaashi hung her head to the side and complemented her fluffiness, according to Bokuto.

“Because if my name means amber and yours is a child's jewel, then of course I am your jewel.”

A huge smile filled Kohaku's mouth, his eyes remembered the color of the yellowish stone as well as the warmth of the sun and himself because only that look illuminated Keiko in a way that made her think that nothing else was needed besides the presence of her girlfriend.

“So come here, Kou-chan,” Akaashi called, seeing her approaching quickly. In front of her was the woman of her life and Akaashi soon raised her hand and caressed her beloved's face. “My love.”

They couldn't contain themselves, the feelings were stronger, the will to be close always screamed. Kohaku passed one of her arms around Keiko's waist, pulling her closer to her, the free hand landed delicately on her girlfriend's face, moved her fingertips in the hair that adorned her face and caressed her cheek. She leaned her forehead against hers.

“My love.” It was the last thing Bokuto said before adding her lips to hers, starting a subtle caress that would last all afternoon if it depended on them.


End file.
